Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. For example, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are a type of organic electronic device that comprises particular organic films (photoactive organic films) that emit photons when an electric current is applied, in a process called electroluminescence. The emission of light from the photoactive organic films in organic electronic devices may be used in electrical displays and microelectronic devices. For example, in some applications of organic electronic device displays, the organic electronic device is used as a segmented display or icon. Thus, rather than generating an image from a set of pixels that can be selectively activated to generate a variety of images, the same image is displayed by the organic electronic device, either repeatedly or continuously. As a result, the image is created during the organic electronic device's fabrication process.
Conventional photo-resist patterning techniques are able to create an image typically having acceptable edge definition, but these techniques are best suited for devices having a rigid substrate. Devices having flexible substrates, such as flexible organic electronic device displays, do not respond well to conventional photo-resist patterning techniques.
Thus, what is needed is a method of patterning an organic electronic device that overcomes the above shortcomings and drawbacks.